Target: Deeks, M
by CAT217
Summary: Someone is after Deeks. But why? My first NCIS:LA fic. Please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever NCIS: LA fic, so please be gentle. LOL. Deeks based.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

He stood near the grave. The snow drifted towards the ground. A pristine white blanket as far as he could see. "I'm ready," he began. "I've done my homework. I'm ready to advenge you. Make him pay. Slowly." He swore.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

He was sound asleep when he heard his phone ring. "Deeks," he mumbled.

"Martin." Then nothing.

Deeks laid there for a few minutes. It had been a solid month of calls. Worse yet the voice. That haunting voice. He knew. Made his hair on the back of his neck stand on end. That was impossible.

The phone one again rang bringing Deeks out of his thoughts. "Deeks," he held his breath hoping that it wasn't him again.

"Martin. Your time is coming to an end." Then nothing.

"Eric meet me at OPS," Deeks told him over the phone.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

Deeks paced the length of the upstairs room, "hey thanks for coming in."

"Whats up?" Eric asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I need you to dump my incoming calls."

"Everything alright?"

"That's what I need to find out."

Eric nodded and began quickly moving his fingers over the keyboard. Minutes turned into hours. "I can tell you it's a automatic messaging service. The account it under," Eric scanned the screen. "You. The account is under your name. Martin Deeks."

"No, first off my name is Marty, secondly I am not about to call myself in the middle of the night at random times."

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty greeted.

"Morning Hetty," Deeks glumly replied.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Huffed Deeks.

"Well out with it Mr. Deeks." Demanded Hetty.

"The last month I've been recieving hang ups. Just one word 'Martin'. Then nothing. It's really ticking me off."

Hetty turned to Eric, "Well Mr. Beale anything?"

"A automative account that is set up in Deeks name. Other then that nothing."

"Is there anything I need to be concerned with?" Hetty asked.

"Right now no. It's just phone calls. I'll change my numbers see if that doesn't help."

"You let me know if anything changes. Either of you." Ordered Hetty.

The pair of them nodded.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

The team sat behind their desks catching up on the weeks paperwork. "At least it's Friday," Deeks perked.

"That is something." Kensi replied. "What are you doing for the weekend?"

"Surfing. Sleeping. Surfing." Deeks smiled.

"How adventerous of you." Quipped Sam.

"Scoff all you will but surfing is my outlet. My way of clearing my head after a hard work-week."

Hetty walked up to towards them, "you all have a safe weekend. Come back fresh and ready to start a new."

"Well do." Callen confirmed.

Deeks grabbed his bag, "see you guys." He started to walk towards the upstairs.

"Wait your not leaving?" Kensi asked full of curiousity.

"Ah no Eric and I are going out clubbin'," Deeks winked.

"Great corrupting our tech guy." Sam chuckled.

Deeks gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey Eric," Deeks greeted as he came up beside Eric.

"I have some info on that email you got yesterday." Eric answered.

"And," Deeks anxiously asked.

"It came from your computer."

"Impossible. I was out in the field. Working with Kensi." Deeks answered.

"Well whoever did this knows where you live." Eric informed him.

"Which means you better have some answers," the stern voice called from behind them.

Eric and Deeks turned to see Hetty standing behind them. "I um, well I got an email sent to me," Deeks began as he turned to Eric nodding. "The pictures are of the team." Deeks answered in a hush voiced. "Whoever this is he's taunting me. Letting me know he can get to anyone close me at any given time."

"Anything else?" Hetty asked .

"Just this and what you already know. Who is this guy? Why bring the team into it?"

"Perhaps it's because of the closiness of the team itself. Some of us are all the family we have." Hetty pointed out.

Deeks nodded. "So what now? He obviously knows where I live."

"You can stay here or you can stay with me."

Deeks eyes got big, "um here is fine. Yeah I'll bunk on the couch."

Hetty chuckled. "Alright. At least you'll be safe. Plus you'll actually be on time. Monday we'll brief the team. They now need to be in the loop."

"Agreed, I'll go over the pictures see if I can figure out where they were takin'. At least it'll keep me busy besides I didn't want to go surfing this weekend anyway. Thanks Eric." A few hours later Deeks sat on the couch, listening to the deafing silence. Deeks processed what he already knew. The voice it couldn't be. Hetty had the file to prove that he was dead. Shaking off the thought he headed upstairs to carefully look at each shot.

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

**Ending it here. So what does everyone think? Should I continue? Who is Deeks up against? And why? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Ch 2 enjoy!**

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

The weekend had been long, Deeks had never been so happy to see Monday come in all his life. It hadn't been all bad, no calls. Maybe they got bored or maybe the number change had worked. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stretching. Hetty had given him the okay to grab an outfit from wardrobe. He had kept a travel bag in the bottom drawer of his desk. Under that was the paperwork to resign from LAPD and the application for NCIS. Hetty had given it to him, he had yet to make a decision on that.

"Deeks," a suprised voice called.

"Morning Kens," Deeks greeted.

"You beat everyone in?" It wasn't a question more of statement. However it had been a mixture of both.

"Something like that. Listen can I ask you something."

"Depends on what it is." Kensi flirtatiously countered.

"Have you noticed anyone following you? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious." Deeks avoided his partners glare.

"Deeks you just don't ask something like this without a reason. Now spit it out." Kensi demanded.

"It's just that I've been recieving phone calls. All hours of the night. Then a few days ago I got an email." His voice faded.

"That's why you've been so edgy."

"Something like that."

"Deeks you're on time," Sam quipped.

Deeks smerked but it quickly faded as his phone rang. "Deeks," his face quickly turned to stone. Yet another automated voice message. He dropped the phone onto his desk. "Excuse me." Sam and Kensi watched him as he headed upstairs.

"What was that all about?"

"Something about calls, he asked me if I noticed anything odd."

"Hold up, how long has this been going on?" Instantly Sam went into protection mode.

"Not a clue."

^*^*^LA^*^*^

"Eric anything off that last call?" Deeks firmly asked as he paced back and forth.

"No it's still the same company. I did manage to acess the surrounding cameras, nothing. So I looked into the company online aspect. Don't need anything more then a credit card and submit the times you want the calls

sent."

"Just great. Let me guess the credit card is in my name."

"Sorry Deeks. I'm still digging. Is there anything I can expand on?"

Deeks chewed his lower lip. "Just one." He took a deep breath. "Can you pull up the visitor log for Folsom Prison?"

"Um, okay," Eric answered confused.

"Here it is. What's the prisoner name?"

"Gordon John Brandel." The name tasted bitter coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, just give me a sec. Ah here it is." Eric smiled.

"Well who are they?"

"One is a Sheila Brandel."

Deeks dryly laughed, "of course she did. And the other one?"

Eric frowned. "Um, well it's just." Eric babbled nervously.

"Who is it?"

"You, it's your name logged in."

Deeks lauged loudly. "You can't be serious!" He stormed out of the upstairs violently grabbing his coat, "Tell Hetty I'll be back in a couple of hours." Then stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Calleen asked as he watched Deeks breeze out of the building.

"Nothing good, come on let's go. Kens I'll let you know what the status is."

"Thanks Sam." She roled a pencil through her fingers, worry etched along her flawless features.

^*^**^LA^*^*^

"So you want to fill me in?" Asked Callen

"Kensi just told me Deeks has been getting phone calls all hours of the night. It doesn't sound good." Sam informed his partner.

"So where is he going?" Callen asked as they followed a few cars behind him.

"You're guess is as good as mine."

They watched as Deeks pulled into the driveway. "He's just sitting there." Sam and Callen watched as Deeks just sat in the car.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

Deeks looked into his rear view mirror. "Well it's now or never." He huffed as he stepped out of the car. He wiped his sweety hands onto his jeans and knocked.

"Yes," an older woman answered. Her smile quickly faded. "I told you not to come here."

"Yeah well we need to talk."

"No." She began to shut the door-Deeks stuck his foot in her way.

"It won't take long and then you won't see me again."

Reluctantly she let him in. Not that she had a choice.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

"She didn't seem happy to see him." Callen observed.

"Let's find out who she is." Sam smirked while he dialed Eric. "Eric can you tell us who Deeks went to see?"

"He asked for the visitor's long for Folsom Prison."

"Who's the prisoner," Callen interjected.

"Gordon John Brandel."

"Who was he looking for?"

"The only two names was a woman by the name of Sheila Brandel. The other one was his name however it was forged. I checked the signature of the person who signed the log and Deeks signature. No where close. I'm only guessing here but it looks to me like this guy has been planning this for a long time." Eric informed them.

"Alright. So who is Gordon John Brandel and Sheila Brandel?" Sam inquired.

"Give me a sec, ah here it is. Oh. Um. Sheila and Gordon Brandel are Deeks parents. Gordon John Brandel was arrested for two counts of attempted murder. He got out in around 1996, Brandel was killed in an automobile accident in 1998. Sheila Brandel gave up custody shortly after the trial ended. He lived with his God-Aunt Gloria and her husband Anthony Deeks."

"Thanks Eric." The call was ended. The two partners sat there quietly. "I never knew." Sam quietly stated.

"That makes two of us." Callen added.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

Deeks followed Sheila into the living room. "I'll make this quick. Would Gordon have anyone who would want to avenge his death?"

"What? No. Marty you need let the past go."

"Oh I have. I don't think about either one of you." Deeks cleared his thought, "there is someone who has me in their scope. If you knew anything would you tell me?"

"Yes. Marty if your done there is the door."

"Right, don't want the Brady bunch to see me. The son who saved your life."

"Good bye Marty."

"Yeah see ya in anther fifteen years." He spat as he jerked the door open, he turned and looked at his mother, "I wouldn't have done anything different. I saved our lives, yet you never forgave me for that." With that Deeks slammed the door behind him.

Deeks strolled toward the car, placing his hands on the hood of the car. Deeks tightly shut his eyes balled up his fists and smashed them into the hood of the car.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

"I don't think it went so well." Callen pointed.

"Hey G we've got company," Sam peered into the mirror.

"It could be whoever is after Deeks." Callen added.

The two pulled their weapon slowly stepping out of the car. "He's breaking." Sam growled.

"DEEKS!" Callen yelled.

Deeks whirled around just in time to see a gun being pointed at him...

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

**Okay I'm pretty evil with cliffhanger. Heehee... Hope everyone is enjoing this. Please don't forget to R & R. More to come. Thanks to all who have favorited, reviewed and followed. Now I'm not the best with grammer and such but I do my absolute best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: Enjoy! **

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

Sam and Callen ran behind the car firing their weapons. Running after the speeding car Sam continued to fire. "Deeks?" Panicked Callen as he jogged over towards Deeks.

"I'm good," he answered as he came back around from the call. It's just a graze." He looked over at the house nothing. He wasn't suprised. Turning his attention back to his team members, "Thanks."

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm good." He grinned.

"You sure you don't need to go the hospital?"

"No hospitals. Told you it's a graze." Deeks told the pair.

The pair laughed. "Let's get you back to OPS before Hetty skins us alive.

"Laugh it up but do you know how many germs are in hospitals?" He countered as he slid into the backseat of the Challenger.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

The rest of the team watched as Callen, Sam and Deeks filed into the OPS center. Deeks didn't speak to any of them.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty called.

"What's going on? Deeks nearly got killed." Callen informed them.

"Mr. Deeks has been recieving phone calls for over a month." Frowned Hetty.

"Why are we just hearing about this?" Callen countered. "Hetty is he alright?"

"That's a good question. Unfortantly I'm not sure. I'm sure by now you know about his parents."

"For the most part. The woman he went to see was his mother. It didn't go so well." Sam added.

"I didn't think it would. Ms. Blye may I see you for a minute?"

"What's going on?" Kensi asked her boss.

"The woman that Mr. Deeks saw today," Hetty sat down behind her desk, "now you didn't hear this from me-It was his mother. Guess he wanted to know why she visited Brandel."

"Who is that?"

"He never told you?" Hetty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Who is he?"

"That Ms. Blye is Mr. Deeks father."

"Wait Deeks dad was in prison."

"That he was. Convicted of two counts of attempted murder."

"Who did he try and kill?"

"Mr. Deeks and his mother." Hetty said in a matter of fact voice.

"I remember Deeks saying something about shooting his father. But he always seem to make light of it. Thought he was add living."

"I assure you he wasn't. He was eleven years old when he shot him. His mother left him shortly after the trial."

"I never knew. Poor Deeks." Kenis shook her head in disbelief. She felt guilty for not taking him more seriously.

"Keep an eye on him Ms. Byle. As I said before you didn't hear any of this from me." Hetty reminded her.

Kensi nodded leaving Hetty to her paperwork.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

Kensi found him punching the heavy weight bag. "How's your arm?"

"Fine." He muttered. "Guess Hetty sent you to come check on me." Deeks glanced at her.

"Maybe or maybe I just wanted to see how my partner is after nearly being killed."

"Kens I'm fine. Really."

"Your a bad liar Marty."

Deeks froze turned towards his partner. "Marty? Really?"

"Apparently I had to get your attention." Smirked Kensi.

Deeks let out a breathe, "you might as well know before everyone else. I'm sure by now you know I was eleven when I shot my father. He was one drink away from killing me and my mom. I just knew that I didn't want to die. I was eleven." He bit his lower lip and looked into his partners eyes. He looked over at her. She listening. Beside him. Like always.

"You did what you thought was right. Is he out? You think he's the one behind all of this?"

"No, after I was shot Hetty found him." Deeks leaned up against the railing, "he died in a car accident in 1998."

Kensi put a soft loving hand on her partners shoulder, "I'm sorry Deeks."

Deeks shrugged. "It's water under the bridge."

"So your mom didn't know anything?" Kensi inquired.

"If she did she's not telling me. She hates me. Can you imagine she would have rather died that night."

"No I can't." Kensi gave her partner a symathetic look.

"Kens thanks." Before he could continue his phone rang. He reconized the number immediatly. He looked over at Kensi, "it's him."

Kensi brought out her phone, "Eric he's calling."

"Deeks." He answered. "Martin, today was fun." Deeks squeezed the phone. "He's playing with me. Toying with

me." He growled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"He's working you from the inside out. Pyschological warfare." Kensi huffed, she looked over at Deeks-and it was working.

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4:**

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

Deeks and Kensi just stood there in silence. "Um excuse me." The light shy voice broke their stare.

"What's up Nell?" Deeks asked clearing his throat.

"Hetty wants you two up in OPS." She told him.

"Did she find something?" Deeks asked.

"No she wants you to brief the team." Nell grimly told him.

"You going to be okay?" Kensi asked looking for some indiction of what her partner was feeling or thinking.

"Stop I'm okay." Deeks smirked.

"Yeah sure." Kensi nodded.

The two smiled. "Hey Kens." Deeks grabbed her by the hand, "Thanks."

Kensi stopped looked at Deeks, "you're welcome. Don't worry we all have your back."

^*^*^LA^*^*^

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye so nice of you to join us." Hetty greeted.

Deeks gave Hetty a grim look. Cleared his throat and took the lead. "Gordon John Brandel," he began, "was an abusive alcoholic who loved, no he enjoyed beating his wife and only son. He considered his scotch his lunch."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. That line, her eyes got big, Max Gentry he fashioned the alias after his father. _"It's just an alias I through together. It's no big deal."_ Yet it was a big deal.

The team watched as Deeks seemed to be on auto pilot. Keeping his emotions in check. Deeks rubbed the back of his neck. "He was eventually sent to jail on two counts of attempted murder he got out in 1996 however in 1998 he was killed in auto accident." Deeks stood there for a moment glanced over at Hetty who urged to him to add in one more detail, "when I was eleven years old I shot him. He was one drink away from killing me and my mom. I had to do something." Deeks never turned around he wasn't about to look them in the eye. No if he was to keep his composure he had to stay focused.

"What about your mom?" Sam asked.

"She had no answers. If she does she's not telling me." Deeks huffed.

"Any other family?" Anther asked.

"No I'm an only child. If there is I don't know anything about them." Deeks took anther deep breath. "I started recieving the phone calls in the begining of the month. All from an automatic call service. I really didn't think much of it, then I got this," Deeks nodded to Eric to bring the pictures up on the big screen.

"Why do you think it has to do with Brandel?" Kensi softly asked.

"Because no one in this world called me Martin but him." Deeks bitterly answered.

The team next saw the still images of themselves. They stood there staring at images of themselves. Callen turned to look at Hetty, "why weren't we notified about these?" Callen angerly spat.

"I don't like your tone Mr. Callen."

"Well I don't like being dangled out there as bait!" Shot Callen.

"As you will learn the photos were from crime scenes you worked. No personal photos with the exception of Mr. Deeks. Furthermore do you really think I would just wave this off? If so you don't know me very well." Hetty pointed at him. "I had a detail on each of you all weekend."

"And I got to sleep here all weekend. Hetty we need to invest in a sleeper sofa." Deeks grinned.

Hetty gave him the look.

"Or not."

"How's the arm Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked changing the subject all together.

Leaving Callen to stew in his own frustration.

"Just a graze I'm fine. Matter of fact he called. Said Martin today was fun."

"So what's our next move? I mean Eric must have a line on this lunatic." Kenis stated. Keep it in check Blye, she cooly told herself. Deeks is your partner, he's your patner. She silently reminded herself.

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

**Next chapter soon. So glad that everyone is enjoying this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5:**

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

He unlocked the front door and tossed his keys on the coffee table, smiling to himself as he reached into the fridge to get something to drink.

"Everything is going according to plan," he said to himself. There was no one else there. "I just have to lure him away from his team." He dropped down in his easy chair and hit the play button on his DVD player.

"_If you are watching this then I'm dead. The person responsible is one Martin Deeks. He needs to pay. Suffer. Whatever the cost. You are my last chance."_

He paused the DVD. "Don't worry, I won't let you down. Promise." He got up and walked over to a small room. Inside were dozens of pictures. Deeks grocery shopping, Deeks working undercover for the LAPD. Deeks getting take out. "When I'm done with you," he smirked, "you'll beg me to end your life." He brought up a pocket knife from his back pocket, flipped it open and stabbed one of the photos. "You'll _beg_." He grinned from ear to ear.

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

"Miss Jones, a word." Hetty waved her over to follow her downstairs. "Mr. Deeks went to see his mother, Sheila Brandel. I would like to talk to her. Please go and pick her up; take her to the boat-shed. Call me when you're on your way. Oh, and Miss Jones. two things – be discreet and do whatever it takes to get her there," Hetty told her analyst. It was time for the heavy weight match. Deeks wasn't going to like it but Hetty wasn't about to lose one of her family. Never again.

"Okay," Nell nodded, heading towards her destination.

^*^*^LA^*^*^

Nell pulled up to the house. It was small and bordered by rose bushes. Smaller flowers lined the walkway to the house. Nell smoothed out her shirt and knocked. An older woman answered the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Brandel," Nell greeted.

The woman frowned. "It's not Brandel anymore. It's Mrs. Sheila Thompson. May I ask what this is all about?"

"I have instructions to take you into custody for questioning. If you wouldn't mind." Nell stepped to the side, giving the woman room to step outside the house.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sheila crossed her arms defiantly.

"Ma'am, I have orders to bring you in by force if I have to." Nell stood her ground.

"Who are you?"

"NCIS. If you would please come with me?" Nell arched her eyebrow, determination etched on her face.

"And if I don't?" Sheila challenged.

"Then it's by force. Ma'am, I don't want to have to drag you out of there but I will if I have to. The choice is yours."

Sheila chewed her lower lip, thinking her options over. "Alright. May I ask what this is in regards to?"

"My orders are to bring you in for questioning." Nell knew better then to give away any more information. "I assure you, it's of the highest importance."

^*^*^LA^*^*^

Deeks stood outside the OSP doorway. Why was this happening? Had his father hated him this much, to continue his torment from beyond the grave, after all these years?

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty greeted him.

"Hey, Hetty."

"You shouldn't have gone out to see your mother without back up. This person who's trying to kill you almost succeeded."

"No, they wouldn't have. Whoever they are, they aimed at me, which means they had plenty of time for a kill shot. They're just letting me know that they have my life in the palm of their hands."

"You really think that?"

"I do. This person enjoys the hunt. Enjoys playing the game of cat and mouse. When the end match comes, it'll be over the top." Deeks paused for a moment and looked over at Hetty. "Can you do something for me?"

"Depends what that something is."

"If anything happens to me, tell them thanks. Tell them they are the closest thing to family I have."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Trust me." Hetty patted Deeks on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't go off on your own. Be smart Mr. Deeks. You do _not_ want me upset with you," she warned.

Deeks grinned. "No, I don't think I'd want that at all."

Hetty smiled.

**^*^*^LA^*^*^**

Hetty vs. Sheila... uh-oh


End file.
